1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective armor for motorcyclists to guard against skin burn and abrasions in the event they are thrown off their motorcycles onto a paved surface.
2. Summary of the Invention
This invention provides a protective armor for a motorcyclist guarding himself against skin burn and abrasions in the event he is thrown off a motorcycle on to a paved surface at high speed. The invention provides a breast plate, a waist guard and sections of ribbed protective fabric for the legs, arms and back, and raised ribbed folds at the knees and elbows.